


To save a soul

by Imgaineadream



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i haven't read the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgaineadream/pseuds/Imgaineadream
Summary: karin kurosaki always knew that she was gonna do with her life, but when she saves a life at the cost of her own, suddenly her plans take on a different route. Follow her as she carves her destiny in the afterlife with her own power.Alternatively: Karin kicks some butt and takes some names while her steadily growing group of followers turned family does their best to keep up.Summary may change later.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	To save a soul

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic. It's my first fic on this site and i haven't read the bleach manga. I own nothing but my Oc's. I hope you like it.

She was in that place again... A big empty field surrounded on all sides by a forest of massive trees. It was bright and warm. Always filled with flames of red, yellow, and silver. They'd float aimlessly across the field and between the trees. They were warm almost uncomfortably so but soothing at the same time. They never burned. Neither her nor the trees.

She'd once let her curiosity get the better of her and reached out to touch one of them. A yellow flame burning alone. At first it felt hot but not painfully so warmth spread from her palm and traveled up her arm it buzzed then it hummed and then it crackled like bolts of electricity but still no pain. She felt a heat form between her shoulder blades and then she herd a voice. It called out her name in a wisper. Her eyes watered and her ears burned her soul sang and then nothing...She pulled her hand back from the flame heart racing and lungs burning with the deep breaths she was suddenly taking in. She looked down at her palm hand trembling. It was glowing but it was fading. From then on karin decided it was best to be careful here.

She dreamt about this place a lot. It is beginning to feel more like home. She's started hearing that voice more and more lately. At first she was afraid it, denying it's existence entirely but soon she began to associate the voice with this place. The voice is this place.

"Karin...!"

Tonight it felt different. Everything was muffled. And foggy.

"Karin..!"

It felt suffocating, wrong. Someone was calling out to her but she couldn't hear. "Kid!" It was the voice. It was becoming more and more frantic "Wake up brat!!!" CRASH!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Future chapters will be longer. This is a test run.


End file.
